Just Like Kyoya
by The Devils Song
Summary: Babies always looked like babies to me. Not like their parents. This child, though, has proven me oh, so wrong.


Just Like Kyoya

You know, I never really understood why, when a baby is born, people always say, "Oh, he/she looks so much like you!" or "Oh, he/she's a spitting image of his/her father!" Babies all look the same to me.

Sure, their skin and eye colour vary, as well as their hair colour if they have any. They all have the same pudgy cheeks, though, and the little bodies. I've never been able to look at a baby and see any resemblance to its parents. A baby just looks like a baby.

"Haruhi," he chuckled when I told him this. "Many people think that, but when the day comes that you have your own child, whomever it may be with, you're sure to see some form of resemblance."

At that time, his words didn't really bother me. My only reply was, "You'll be the father, of course."

He had always been like that, back when we were dating. We didn't tell his family until a year and a half after we started going out, due to his worries. He always thought they'd reject me because of my social status. I was middle-class, at best.

However, the great Yoshio Ootori was only too happy to accept me into the family. I think that was the first time I'd ever seen Kyoya, the mighty Ootori man he is, proven wrong.

As my relationship with Kyoya grew more serious and we got to the age where we were expected to marry, we did talk about having children. Kyoya didn't want very many - after the major case of sibling rivalry he'd grown up with, I didn't blame him for only wanting one or two kids. Even after he'd inherited the company and the competition was officially over, the rift between him and his older brothers had never really been fixed. Instead, his sister Fuyumi was caring enough towards Kyoya for the both of them.

I always wanted kids, though. Growing up an only child had been kind of lonely. I'd always secretly wished for a sibling to play with, to teach and to care for. I didn't want my children to grow up lonely.

The day I found I was pregnant was an odd day, to say at the least. The second I told Kyoya, he shouted with joy, spun me around and ran downstairs with me in his arms. The rest of the Host Club had been in the living room, and every one of them was shocked when they saw the the ecstatic expression on The Shadow King's face. Tamaki and the twins were even frightened of it.

When Kyoya announced my pregnancy, we were met with different reactions: surprise, happiness and a blushing Tamaki - I don't even _want _to know what he was thinking about. All I could hear were fragments of speech, and God knows who was even talking at each point.

"congratulations."

"Ooh, can I be the god-"

"Name it after us! Name it after-"

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or-"

"Name it after us!"

"Hush! She'd never name her child after the likes of you!"

"Oh, yeah? Sure about that, milord?"

"Why, I oughta-"

And that was really all I heard before fights broke out. Many things happened after that and the day ended with the twins being arrested and Tamaki being rescued from the top of an elephant. Yeah, don't ask.

Many months later, after many pains, cravings and mood swings, Kyoya finally reached the limit of his patience just as my water broke. That was definitely the most panicked I'd ever seen him. And now, lying in the hospital bed, holding our creation on my arms . . . There are no words for how I feel.

Tired, yes. Happy, yes. But there was something more than that . . . And this baby, God he looked so much like Kyoya. I never thought a baby could look like a parent, but my child has proven me oh, so wrong. He has the same black hair and eyes, the same high cheekbones and pale skin. Even their mouths and noses are exactly the same.

Kyoya and I shared a loving look as we gazed at our child. "What's his name?" asked the nurse.

Kyoya smiled at me before answering, "Yoshio Tamaki Ootori."

I finally had a child of my own . . . and he was so beautiful. Just like his father.

* * *

A/N: So, I don't know how I got this idea. I was just thinking about how babies looked like babies and it started writing itself. Hope you enjoyed it.

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned.


End file.
